


We're in Paris

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 March Table of Doom [4]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina and Marcel in the City of Lights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers. Written for the prompt 'Metropolitan' for the Phase 14 March Table of Doom at writerverse on LJ.

Davina had just finished unpacking her suitcases when there was a knock on the door of her hotel room. When she opened it, Marcel let himself into the room.

“Nice hotel, right?” said a grinning Marcel, sitting down on one end of the leather couch.

“Very nice” said Davina, joining her friend on the couch. “And very expensive, I’m sure.”

“I told you D, this trip is my graduation present to you” said Marcel, a serious look on his face. “After everything you went through the last few years, you deserve it.”

Davina smiled. “I still can believe we’re in Paris” she said.

“Well you better believe it, because it’s real” said Marcel. “So what do you want to do first?”

“I’m not sure. You’ve been to Paris before, what do you think I’d like to do?” Davina said, sure Marcel had a few ideas of how they could spend their time in Paris.

Marcel grinned again. “Okay, here’s what I’m thinking: we spend most of tomorrow at the Louvre, giving ourselves plenty of time to take in the collections and leaving time for you to sketch. Then, we have dinner on top of the Eiffel Tower.”

Davina beamed. “That sounds wonderful.”

“Oh, it is. Nothing beats the sight of Paris lit up at night” assured Marcel.

“What about the Louvre? Is it really as wonderful as everyone says it is?” asked Davina.

“For an artist like yourself, there’s no more exciting or inspiring place in the world” said Marcel.


End file.
